Electronic devices include a chassis and electronic elements on the chassis. A wind tunnel covers a first electronic element, for example, a central processing unit. Air at an air inlet of the tunnel is guided to an air outlet to dissipate heat produced by the first electronic element. The heat produced by the first electronic element may be dissipated onto a second electronic element at the air outlet of the tunnel, resulting in higher temperature of the second electronic element. This is not optimal.